


Pre-Mission Not-so-Blues

by die_traumerei



Series: Sing Home and Be Free [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion of kinks, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, and then bucky get pwned, chubby!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a gleeful, frank discussion with Steve about how much Steve likes his body, and then they have sex. That's it. That's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Mission Not-so-Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a paen to my love of Bucky's complex relationship with his body and his self, and also battered sausages and chips. Om nom.

“You've got a chubby kink, don't you?”

Steve blinked and set down his bag. “I have a what?” It was mid-afternoon, though the winter sun was already starting to set, because London didn't believe in light between October and March.

“You do. You totally have a chubby kink.” Bucky looked gleefully up from his laptop. “Oh, hi, honey. Croeso y Llundain.”

“What?” A luxury flight on a Stark jet was still six hours in an enclosed space with recycled air, followed by an hour on the Tube. (Of course he could have had a driver. And he would _still_ be sitting in traffic, if he had gone that route.) “Why are you speaking Welsh at me?”

“Cover identity innit, butt?” Bucky said in the most extreme Valleys accent known to mankind. Steve winced.

“Why do I have a kink? Is that part of my cover?” Steve wandered over, sparing a small wish that he could have just been greeted with a cup of tea, like a normal person. Served by his naked boyfriend, obviously. Or, ooh, Bucky just wearing a pair of jeans, that broad chest on display _and_ a chance to unwrap him.

“No, it's just you. C'mon, you _totally_ have one.” Bucky scootched over to make room for Steve in front of the laptop. “Hi, by the way, for real.” He kissed Steve, and then showed him the laptop, open to a page detailing the chubby kink that Steve apparently had. “I mean, your eyes cross every time you look at me, so there's that, which is really cute by the way.” He scrolled down, narrating as he went. “And you like feeding me, and giving me belly rubs, although I really hope you're okay with me _not_ wearing clothes that are a little too tight, because I have had enough uncomfortable gear to last a lifetime.”

“Well, yeah.” Steve looked at him oddly. “I want you to be comfortable, love. Uh. How is this not a _you_ kink?”

Bucky grinned, and kissed him between the eyes. “Steven. Steve, heart of my heart, light of my life. Being that makes my day, every day.  _I have seen your porn collection_ .”

“I have a porn collection?”

Bucky sighed, the way his mother used to when he came home with less than stellar grades. It was a sigh of great disappointment, sharpened and refined by  _generations_ of Catholic mothers. “ _Steve_ . Yes, you do. Well, we do. But it's pretty obvious which bits are yours.”

Steve frowned, feeling a little prickly. Where did Bucky get off making this into something weird? Or even  _caring_ about it? “And what parts of our porn collection have you deemed both mine and evidence of this kink?”

“Hey, keep your panties on, it's not a bad thing,” Bucky protested. “But every time we go searching for videos, you find one with a big dude in it. _Every_ time. And those pin-ups you found?”

Steve scowled. “That's  _art_ .”

“Well, yeah. And every single guy featured has a belly roll.” Bucky laughed and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, trying to sweeten him with a kiss. “Beautiful, there's nothing _wrong_ with this. I love that you love my body. I just think it's funny, is all. And sweet.”

Steve still frowned. “But I love  _you_ . It's not just your body, it's not just...this superficial  _thing_ .”

“Of course not,” Bucky soothed. “They're not incompatible. You loved me when I was skinny as fuck, you love me now when I'm...not.” He leaned in and nuzzled Steve's throat. “And you also think chubby guys are fuckin' hot, like, in general.”

“And women.”

Bucky laughed, because he'd won, because he was a prick like that. “Chubby people,” he agreed, and Steve gave in and hugged Bucky back, and necked for a good few minutes.

“I knew I was right,” Bucky said fondly. “C'mon, go get unpacked, we've got at least another day before we have to actually get to work.”

“You wanna see the sights?” Steve asked, a little wistfully. He wanted to get to the Courtauld himself, but all this talk of Bucky, and Bucky's body, and tummy rubs and the way Bucky was so warm and soft, like a giant pillow that Steve could wrap himself around –

Okay,  _the man had a point_ .

“Yeah, but tomorrow.” Bucky wrinkled his nose. “I want you to shower the flight off of you, then we can make out on the sofa for like a good hour, and then there's a chippy around the corner. And a pub around the other corner.”

Steve laughed, and kissed Bucky. “Shower coming up, good sir,” he said, testing out the plummy accent he'd been trained into.

Bucky cracked up and smacked his ass as Steve headed for the tiny bathroom, so he figured he had won this round.

Steve took his time in the shower, relaxing and letting the flight and the time change and everything else go down the drain. And, very pointedly, changed into the black jeans and blue hooded top that made Bucky's eyes cloud over.

“There's my guy,” Bucky said warmly when he reemerged, and finally pried himself away from the laptop to wrap around Steve, who was more than happy to go all but limp in Bucky's arms. They were the same height, and Steve had broader shoulders, but Bucky ran bigger all over – first more muscular, then a layer of fat over top of that that meant he didn't dwarf Steve exactly, but he was definitely _bigger_. Could _definitely_ wrap around Steve almost like it was the old days again.

Bucky guided them over to the sofa where Steve crammed between his lover and the pillows, and tucked his face in Bucky's neck for a moment. Bucky had come over almost a week before Steve, and five days without kisses and a warm hand on the back of his head and five days  _with_ a very empty bed had sucked.

“I missed you,” Bucky said quietly.

“I missed you too.” Steve kissed the light scratchiness, Bucky's five o'clock shadow. “I love you.

“Love you too.” Bucky nuzzled Steve's cheek, and kissed it. “You know there's nothing wrong with having kinks, right?”

“I know.” Steve hugged Bucky tighter. “And yeah. I'm attracted to people who have your body type. Just...you know I love _you_ , right? It's not about what you look like. I'd love you no matter what.”

“Even if I was a brain in a jar?” Bucky teased.

“Brains in jars don't leave their socks all over the place, _so_...”

Bucky laughed out loud, and pressed kisses all along Steve's hairline. “Sorry not sorry. And I know, babe. I really, really do. But you're allowed to indulge in the physical too, y'know.”

“And I damn well will.” Steve bit Bucky's shoulder lightly. “Get the _big_ portion of chips at dinner, is all I'm saying.”

Bucky laughed again, deep and rich and with his head thrown back, and Steve's whole body gave a kind of a heartbeat, to see his man so content. Bucky who had been through hell, Bucky who laughed easily now. Bucky who was wrapped around him, the two of them barely fitting on the sofa, and Steve kissed him soundly, since he could.

They both got the big portion of chips with dinner, and Steve sighed noisily while Bucky ate his battered sausages. “Have you tried having a  _little_ class?”

“Steve, you're as subtle as a brick.”

“Maybe a guy likes to be courted once in awhile, y'know?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Bucky shoved the last of the sausage in his mouth and chewed.

“You are disgusting.”

Bucky swallowed. “Steve, I've seen you wear the same pair of boxers four days in a row.”

“That was _special circumstances_!” Steve squawked, taking another bite of fish. 

“That was _foul_ ,” Bucky informed him.

They bickered companionably while finishing dinner, and bickered around the corner to the pub, where they swapped to bitching about random things, both of them getting used to their assumed accents and identities. It was good practice, gave them some kind of sensible cover, and allowed Bucky to try and make Steve crack up as much as he wanted.

Two pints each saw them heading home, arms around each others' waists as they walked through the chilly, damp night. Bucky rested his head on Steve's shoulder, and Steve kissed his forehead. He let them into the little flat and locked the door behind them, turning so that his arms were around Bucky's waist, soft and solid. “Bed?” he murmured, pressing kisses along Bucky's jaw.

“Yes _please_.” Bucky giggled as Steve nuzzled the soft skin there. “Oh. Yes, please.”

Steve groaned and bit the skin lightly, his hand coming down to cup Bucky's bottom and  _squeeze. “_ Fuck. Oh, fuck, love, sweetheart, my beautiful guy...”

Bucky groaned and rolled his hips. “ _Steve_ .  _Shut up and take me to bed_ .”

“Right.” Steve breathed deeply, and they got each others' coats off at least, and Steve got his hands under Bucky's shirt and spanning that warm skin, squeezing just a little because Bucky was... _Bucky_.

“ _Bed_ ,” Bucky repeated, and dragged them down the hallway, all but throwing Steve onto the big double bed. “Fuck. Oh, fuck.”

Steve smiled slyly at him. “Speaking of kinks.”

Bucky groaned, and Steve laughed, settling his hand between his legs and starting to rub, his hard-on obvious against his jeans. “Undress for me, love? Please?”

“If you want.” Bucky shuddered a little and pulled his shirt off, slow and a little jerky, and Steve sighed happily.

“Oh, I want, I want _so much_.” He groaned and rubbed himself harder. “You're so gorgeous, Bucky, you take my breath away. Every time I see you, it's like I get a little spark running through me. Every time.”

Bucky whimpered and toed his shoes off, then got his socks off as well. He straightened and popped the button on his jeans.

Steve licked his lips. “Please. Look at you, wanna see  _all_ of you, wanna see that gorgeous body.”

Bucky's breathing was rough already and he slid his jeans down and stood there in just black briefs.

Steve groaned, and shoved his hand down the front of his jeans. “Fuck, fuck, oh fuck, look at you. You  _know_ what you do to me, and you're just  _standin'_ there, innocent as anything. Like you're not everything I ever wanted.”

Bucky tilted his head back, like he was drinking in the praise.

_Oh_ . Oh, well, he should have known  _that_ . Bucky had always been the one to ask if Steve had liked what he'd drawn, what he'd written, how he'd pitched that inning. He could be a complete pain in the ass about it, badgering Steve and making him watch footage from the shooting range, and of  _course_ . Bucky had always wanted praise, and when he'd come back that hadn't changed at all. No one had praised the Soldier, not really. The first time Steve had told Bucky he'd done well at something, Bucky had lit up like it was his birthday. 

“You're so good to me, baby. You're the best a guy could ever ask for. C'mere. I wanna feel you.” Bucky crawled onto the bed, and Steve ran his hand down Bucky's back, and kissed him possessively. “Oh, sweetheart. When this is over, I'm gonna take you away, find someplace just for us. A house on a lake, so you can swim all day, and I'll love on you all night. Make all your favorite foods, and kiss you every time you're close enough to touch.”

Bucky was blushing, but didn't tell Steve to stop.

“My sexy guy,” Steve whispered. “God, your body is perfect. If that's a kink, then I'm the kinkiest fucker in the world.” He snapped the elastic of Bucky's briefs. “Off.”

“I wanna see you too,” Bucky managed, shucking his underwear and sending it flying.

Steve laughed when Bucky pawed at his jeans and then shoved him to lie down, and let himself be undressed. It felt kinda good, he had to admit, and then it felt  _really_ good, Bucky climbing on top of him, leaning over to straddle him on forearms and knees, their bodies lined up but not quite touching.

They kissed for a good long time, relaxing into each other, until Bucky was whimpering, his hips making tiny, jerking movements. “Fuck. Oh, Steve, Stevie, please, please, please...”

“On your back,” Steve murmured, in between kissing the seam where metal met skin on Bucky's shoulder. They rolled over, and Steve spared a moment to be grateful for a bed big enough for the two of them, with room to spare. “That's it, that's my gorgeous guy.” He slipped his arm under Bucky's neck and kissed him, opening his mouth, tongue messy and deep, thrusting into Bucky's mouth while he reached down and wrapped his hand around his lover's cock, starting to jerk him off. He was fast, and not particularly gentle, and Bucky howled into his mouth, body jackknifing.

Steve slowed his hand, just a little, and started kissing his way down, licking at Bucky's nipples, sucking a mark up on the sensitive skin just below his collarbone, kissing down to the soft mound of his belly and nuzzling it. He sped his hand up again until Bucky was moaning, biting down on his hand to keep from being too loud. Steve kissed one thick thigh, then the other, smiling when he felt Bucky flex his legs, felt the muscles shift and move under his mouth.

“So fuckin' strong,” he murmured, and shifted his hand to cradle Bucky's balls while he continued kissing the soft skin. He moved back up to rub his face on Bucky's belly, messy kisses there, and laughed when Bucky wove his fingers through Steve's hair and shoved Steve's head towards his crotch.

“You wanted something?” he asked innocently, looking up at Bucky, who had gone up on one elbow to glare at Steve.

“You are such a prick,” Bucky informed him, and Steve cracked up. “You are! You fuckin' tease. And you always have been.”

“ _I_ was not the one fellating a sausage earlier.”

Bucky gave a long sniff. “You get off on looking at me. Try harder.”

Steve had a lot of weaknesses, as a soldier and a leader. He knew he did. But his ability to think fast, to recognize an enemy's weakness and be acting on it before he had even consciously processed the information – that was a strength.

So he softened his face and his body and his voice. He lowered his head – keeping eye contact with Bucky for as long as he could – and kissed the fleshy curve of Bucky's hip. “You're right,” he murmured. “I do get off, just looking at you. How fucking hot you are. How I want that big body wrapped around me, and how good it feels.” Steve closed his eyes and kissed lower, the crease where hip became belly. “How brave you are, and how good. How much you've been through, and you're still my Bucky.” He started stroking Bucky's thigh with his free hand, rubbing the warm skin, feeling the catch of Bucky's leg hair. “How good you are at what you do. I get hard watching you shoot, sometimes, I ever tell you that?”

Bucky wailed, and his head fell back, his fingers still twined in Steve's hair, the hard metal keeping them both a little grounded. Steve kissed his way across Bucky's waist while Bucky thoroughly, skillfully, cussed the air blue.

“Love you,” Steve breathed, the words only for himself and the universe, and he wrapped his mouth around Bucky's cock, and proceeded to give the best blow job he could. After all this time, he knew exactly what Bucky liked best, and felt no need to draw things out. Short, hard – and good.

Bucky had at least had the sense to bite down on a pillow as he came, so his usual mouthiness was muffled. Steve stroked his hips, his thighs, swallowing his spend, and let go the oversensitive cock with a soft kiss. He nuzzled Bucky's belly one more time – if he had a kink he was going to  _enjoy_ it, and Bucky's body was meant to be enjoyed – and crawled up his body to cuddle him close with a few more kisses.

Bucky opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at Steve.

“You're still a prick.”

Steve laugh at him, and kissed the tip of his nose. “Funnily enough...”

“Gimme a minute, and you'll get your fuckin' handjob,” Bucky mumbled, blinking as his eyes cleared.

“Take your time, love,” Steve said indulgently. “You came so nice for me. Catch your breath.”

“That's a new one to flatter me with,” Bucky observed, even as he shoved his face between Steve's neck and the pillow.

“You did, though. So fuckin' gorgeous, all that power under me, and coming for me so nice.”

Steve smiled when that just got him a raspberry blown into his neck. “It's not my fault you have a praise kink.”

Bucky turned bright red. _Hah._

“Now, now, it's nothing to be ashamed of,” Steve cooed.

Bucky shook his head and smiled. “ _Steve_ , stop.”

“Hell no. You're squishable and I get off on that, so I'm gonna tell you how amazing you are _all the time_. Fair's fair.” He brushed his fingertips through Bucky's hair, tucking a lock behind his ear. “And you _are_ amazing, love. In every way.”

Bucky closed his eyes and turned his face to hide in the pillow “You shouldn't...don't,” came the muffled protest. “You  _shouldn't_ .”

“Why not?” Steve kissed the crown of Bucky's head, lingering as he traced the line of his jaw with a fingertip. “You make me so proud to be your friend, your _lover_ , every single day.”

“I've killed so many people,” Bucky said softly, turning to meet Steve's eyes. “I've done so much wrong. I shouldn't _want_ praise, I don't deserve it.”

“ _Bullshit_.” Steve gripped Bucky's chin in his hand. “That is utter bullshit. You do deserve it. You've fought _so hard_ , love. You deserve everything I've said to you, and more.”

Bucky shook his head, but he reached for Steve just the same, curling close. “I love you,” he said, voice muffled against Steve's chest. “Shut up and let me suck you off.”

“Okay.” Steve paused, and held Bucky a little closer. “You're still wonderful.”

Bucky groaned and punched him lightly in the stomach.

Steve giggled, and kissed what he could reach of Bucky's face until he felt his lover relax. Bucky mostly had his old confidence back, but there would always be times like these; vulnerable and afraid, ashamed.

Steve kissed him softly, then not so softly. “I love you,” he mouthed against Bucky's skin, licked at his lips until they opened, the two of them sharing breath. Bucky's hands stroked down Steve's side, thumbs pressing in at his waist.

He rolled them over so that Bucky was over Steve, the familiar weight and warmth of him, the two of them drinking each other in, gone a little wild with love and lust. Bucky's hand wrapped around Steve's cock, warm and giving, using the wetness from the tip, spreading it gentle, gentle, his hand setting up a steady rhythm.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered in Steve's ear, his voice a low growl that made Steve's blood spark in his veins, made his heart beat harder just from the familiar timbre of it. He nipped at Steve's earlobe, his hand moving a little faster, and nuzzled the soft, sensitive part of Steve's throat. “I love you,” he repeated, whispering now, and Steve tilted his head back in a small, silent cry, because this was his Bucky, and they were together again, finally, finally. This was his miracle, alive in his arms and warm; his big, loving, funny, brilliant man.

Where Buck's orgasm had been sharp and short, Steve's was drawn out, hardly aware, just moving from building pleasure to a flood of warmth, contentment washing over his whole body and making it sing, making it relax, making his mind shut up and just  _be_ .

He was aware when Bucky got up, and must have made some sound of disapproval, because he got a chuckle and kiss pressed between his eyes, then to his cheek, then his mouth. “Just getting a washcloth, Stevie. I'll be back before you know I'm gone.”

He  _wasn't_ , but Steve forgave him anyway, because it was only a few seconds and Bucky was cleaning him up and then getting them both into bed, the two of them tangling tightly together.

“We should go out tomorrow. Do somethin', 'fore we have to work,” Steve mumbled.

“We will,” Bucky soothed. “C'mon, you've been up for ages. Fall asleep for me, love.”

Steve made a little noise of disapproval. “Wanna stay 'wake with you.”

Bucky laughed. “Okay, creepy, you can watch me sleep. Weirdo.”

“I love you too,” Steve said happily, and he really _did_ mean to stay awake, just to show Bucky a thing or two, but the jetlag and the orgasm and the warm, soft body in his arms all conspired to send him to sleep inside of a few breaths.

“You even suck at being creepy,” Bucky informed him, then kissed his forehead and fell fast asleep himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


End file.
